


Day Four:  Protective Chat

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May, all caught up!, protective babu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have rationalized his action a thousand different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four:  Protective Chat

“Move!”

He could have rationalized his action a thousand different ways.

She was a civilian, he was a superhero.  It was his duty to protect her and all the citizens of Paris.

She could have suffered mental trauma or phantom pains because of the attack she was about to endure.  It would be horrible for him to expose her to that.

She needed rescue and he happened to be near enough to provide it.

Beneath the mask, she was a dear friend of his.

And he would suffer ten thousand akuma attacks before seeing her hurt.  Not when he could do something about it.

So he intercepted the attack.  The force was enough to send him careening into the wall, further away from her.  His ribs ached and he had to shake his head clear of the dizziness, but there was no time for that.

The akuma prepared another attack.  Not on him, but continued on her.

He could not let that happen.

“Please!  Move!”

She was a civilian.  He was a superhero.

She was his friend.  He would not let her get hurt.

She could not run fast enough.  He could.

He catapulted himself in front of her, deflecting the attack just enough.  The force of the blow shook him right down to his feet.  Yet he remained upright this time.  Upright and alert.  He had to keep an eye on her, hope that she made it around the corner in time and escape.

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!”

The akuma’s anger was singular.  It would not allow him to focus on the very real threat that loomed before him.

The threat of one black cat who had had enough of this akuma intending to harm one of his dear friends.

With everything he had, he would protect her.


End file.
